A Second Chance
by LunaJay07
Summary: A/U It's been 5 years since James has seen or spoken to his high school love Carlos, when he receives a phone call from the Latino who acts as if not a day has gone by. Carlos is in the hospital and has lost the last 7 years of his memory and the only person he wants to see is James. Can James forget about the last 5 years and be there for Carlos? Jarlos/Kenlos possible Kogan
1. Bail Out

**A Second Chance**

**Pairing:** Jarlos/Kenlos

**Rating:** M

**Status:** In Progress

**Warning:** Swearing, slash, sexual content

**POV:** third person

**Summary:** A/U. Carlos and James were best friends/secret lovers until a fight tore them apart. It's been almost 5 years since the two last spoke to each other when James receives the phone call that could change everything. Carlos is in the hospital, the last 7 years completely erased from his memory and the only person he is asking for is James. Can James forget about the last 5 years to be there for Carlos or will he stay away for good? Jarlos/Kenlos/ possible Kogan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any member of BTR

**Author Note: **I started to write this story as a McFly, but never finished it. There are nine chapters written so far, so if you guys like it, I'll finish it! Tell me what you think!

**Chapter 1: Bail Out**

Logan trudged down the long familiar dimly lit corridor, keys jingling at his side. He yawned, exhausted from the early hours, rubbing his face to wake himself up. Men jeered at him from behind their cages while a room full of promiscuous women called out for his attention. He ignored them all and continued on down the line, until he reached the end.

He sighed at the sight of perfectly styled auburn locks rested against the cold metal bars as soft snores rang from their occupant. Frustrated, Logan reached in and yanked hard, causing the brunette on the other side to spring awake in surprise.

"Logan!" the brunette exclaimed happily. "You made it! I was beginning to think you would leave me here," he hiccupped, a huge grin on his face as he pressed his scruffy face in between two of the iron bars.

"I should leave you here a while," Logan spat, the annoyance clear in his voice, "Maybe it would straighten you out a bit, James!"

"What are you talking about, mate?" James hiccupped again, reaching his arm through the bars to pat his friend on the shoulder, "I'm as straight as a line!"

"Sure you are," Logan mumbled, fumbling through the keys in search of the right one.

"Where's your escort?" James giggled looking around, "Are you part of the bacon squad now?"

"The police have decided they have better things to do than bring me down here to fetch you. I could walk down here blindfolded. They leant me their keys to drag you're ass out of here," Logan explained, swearing under his breath as he tried key number three.

"It's the shinny one." James pointed to the one on the end.

Logan glowered at him before trying it, relieved when it worked, "C'mon. Let's get you home and into the shower! You reek!"

XxXxXx

"Three times, James!" Logan trudged back and forth through the kitchen, his voice loud, knowing that it wasn't helping the headache his best friend was currently dealing with so early in the morning. "Three times in less than two weeks! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Logan, stop yelling. It hurts." James' voice was muffled into the table as he held his arms over his head trying to block out the noise. "Can I have some Advil now?" he whined. Hangovers were a bitch.

Logan sighed, giving in. He knew it was no use. He had been fighting with the younger boy for years now. It was a never-ending battle. The same thing happened every time around this time of the year. Luckily it only lasted for a few weeks.

"Here!" he groaned, throwing the bottle of over the counter pain pills at the brunette.

James looked up with a grin. "Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?"

Logan huffed, shaking his head as he walked out of the room, walking back a second later with a pamphlet in his hand, "There's a meeting tonight at the church down the road. You promised you would go."

"A.A. is for quitters." James chuckled, throwing three pills into the back of his mouth before guzzling down half a glass of water. "Besides, I don't have a problem. I can stop at any time."

"Prove it!" Logan challenged.

"I need a new best friend."

"Correction! I need a new best friend!"

"You wouldn't leave me." James pointed out.

Logan shook his head, unable to argue. "Don't hold your breath!"

"You love me!"

"You wouldn't survive without me."

"You'd miss me too much!"

"No one else wants the job!" James frowned at this last statement. As far as he was concerned, it was true. "Awe, Jay, C'mon. You know I'm just messing with you! I would never abandon you. You know I could never-"

James cut him off, knowing where the conversation was going. "It's alright, Logan. I know you wouldn't leave me."

"If I did who would bail you're sorry ass out of jail?"

"If you did, who would let you live with them in such an awesome house, free of charge?"

"Touché! Now get your drunk ass up and get ready for work. We're going to be late!" Logan slapped him on the back, urging him to his feet.

"Tell me again why I have to be there the same time as you? I am your boss."

"Yes, but as of last night, you no longer have a valid driver's license, now get up or I'm leaving you home. Alone!"

XxXx

"Logan!" James cried out through the intercom, pushing the button repeatedly. "Logan I need you!" he whined like a child.

Logan groaned, rolling his eyes as he opened the door to his best friend's office, "What is it now, Jay? I'm trying to work here."

"Is it time to leave yet?"

Logan stared at him in disbelief, "You called me in here for that?" James nodded as he spun himself around in his chair his eyes focused on a single wet stain on the ceiling tile above his head. "James, it's eleven o'clock in the morning. We got here two hours ago! Do you really think its time to leave yet?"

James stopped spinning, glancing down at his watch as he contemplated the answer, "You're right Logan," he jumped to his feet abruptly, spinning his jacket over his shoulders, "But it is lunchtime! Let's go!" he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged out of the stuffy office.

Logan sighed, knowing it was no use to fight with him. He had given up years ago when he had first come to work for James at the firm. He was assigned to the young CEO as his personal assistant. He had started off as an intern, working his way through college and after James' first four assistants had up and quit, James had personally requested Logan for the job.

Logan had to admit he wasn't fond of the young entrepreneur at first. After all, no one wants the burden of having to deal with the boss' son, the future heir to the cosmetics empire. James was straight out of high school, barely eighteen when his mother through him into the business. From what Logan had heard, the young Mr. Diamond was a spoiled, selfish, prat who got through life ridding on the fame of the family name, but what Logan soon came to realize, there was a completely different side of James Diamond that no one, but he would get to see.

It had happened just after three months of Logan being on his services. Up until then, James had lived up to his reputation, but all that changed that fall just after James had started working. It started out with silence, which was odd. Usually James was barking demands all day at Logan. After a week of sitting at his desk with nothing to do, Logan got up the courage to knock on the young Diamond's door, but before he could, he heard the sound of cries coming from in the office. Being the kind and caring person he was brought up to be, Logan knocked gently, ignoring James' warnings to back off before he burst through the door and refused to leave before finding out what was wrong.

After some time and lots of encouraging, James finally broke down and explained everything to Logan. He told him how he had been in love. So much in love that he had been planning to propose after graduation only they never even made it to homecoming. An awful fight had torn them apart. If that wasn't bad enough, two weeks later, James had learned that his best friend, who had insisted on helping him get his love back, had gone behind his back and was now dating that very same love.

James was heartbroken. It was the one-year anniversary since the break up, and that was why James was acting so strange. Wanting to make him feel better, Logan had invited him out for a drink after work hoping it would loosen him up and make him forget about his ex. The problem was, it worked so well that every year since, around the same time, Logan would find James drowning his sorrows in alcohol and the bad choices that came with it.

Because he was the one who encouraged James to let loose all those years ago, Logan found himself responsible for James and took care of in his time of need. The following year when Logan found himself in his own hardships, especially in the financial area, James was there to repay the favor, allowing the older man to live with him. They became not only best friends, but a team. They needed each other, even though at the moment it would appear that James needed Logan more than the other way around, at the end of the day, Logan needed him just as much.

"The café three blocks down or the tavern across the street?" Logan asked with a grin, already knowing in his mind it would be a short walk.

"I'm in the mood for peanuts," James smiled back picking up his keys and phone, shoving them into his pocket only to pull them back out as his cell began to vibrate. He turned the phone over in his hand, his hazel eyes going wide as he stared at the incoming number that appeared on the screen.

"Jay? You alright?" Logan asked confused. "You going to answer it?"

James was silent his face pale as he accepted the call and slowly brought it to his ear. Sweat formed on his brow and his hand shook as he opened his mouth to speak. When sound came out, it was shaky, quiet and a single word, "Carlos?"

**Author Note: **Should I Continue?


	2. The Call

**Author Note: **Thank you guys so much for the interest! So happy that you like it! Yay! Looks like I will be continuing it! :)

Thank you to everyone who read/review/favorited/followed! The original chapters were too short, so I've combined them. Originally there were about 9 pre-written, so now theres only about 5 pre-written, so hopefully I'll get more written by the time I reach the fifth one, but anyway... here's number two! You won't meet Carlos personally, but you close enough ;)

**Chapter 2: The Call**

James went white at the voice that wafted through the speaker into his ear. His knees growing weak at the sweet innocent voice he hadn't heard in almost five years. He had dreamt about this moment on many occasion, planning in his head what he would say. Now that the moment had finally arrived, fear griped him in its tight grasp leaving him speechless and filled him with visions of rejection and pain.

With one shaky hand holding his phone to his ear, he reached out blindly with his free hand, grabbing a hold of Logan to keep himself steady. Logan looked on with confusion and worry. He knew of the name that left James' lips, but had no idea of what it could mean.

James closed his eyes at the response he received, trying to read in to it as much as possible. The tone sounded happy and inviting. It appeared to be genuine, but James' fears held him back. Something felt off. Something was wrong.

"James? Are you there?" the voice chuckled through the line.

James' heart melted as the laugh rang through his ear. He had missed it as much as he missed the smile that he knew was accompanying it, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. Not yet.

"Carlos," he stated this time rather than question. The voice had been all the proof he needed, "Are you sure you have the right number?"

"Well I sure the hell can't think of any other James Diamond, now can I?" Carlos joked, his laugh making James relax a bit. "What are you up to, man? You miss me?"

James gulped, afraid to answer the question. Instead, he remained silent.

"What's with you, buddy? I haven't been gone that long," Carlos continued on without his answer.

"Are you alright, Los?" James blurted out without thinking. He still couldn't fathom why after so many years, Carlos was calling out the blue and acting as if five years hadn't happened at all.

"No need to worry, Jay." Carlos chuckled again. "The doctors say I'm going to be just fine. It wasn't as bad as they thought."

"Doctors?" James found himself shouting. "Carlos where are you? What happened?"

"Relax, Jay. I told you, I'm fine." Carlos continued to say. "Something about a bike accident. I hit my head or so they say. Other than a broken wrist and a few bumps and bruises, I'll be back to school in no time!"

James scrunched up his face as he took in all the information. Carlos had an accident on his bike. That made sense. He knew how much Carlos loved his motorcycle. He had bought it a few months before their falling out and as far as James knew, it was still the Latino's favorite mode of transportation.

The thing that stumped him was the last part. 'I'll be back in school in no time'.

Even after the fight, James had kept in touch with Carlos' family. They had grown up together and James was considered family and the Garcias were not about to let one of their sons get away that easily. Even if it was one of their adopted ones. Mrs. Garcia made sure James would call ever few weeks and check in with her and he made sure to stop by and visit on occasion when he was in the area (after calling to make sure Carlos wasn't around first) and Officer Garcia wasn't a stranger around the office. Though it wasn't in his district, the court house was in the city, so when ever the officer had to appear in court, he made sure to stop by and have lunch with the CEO before heading back to his duties in the smaller suburb.

Therefore, he knew the smaller boy had taken some time off after high school and even did some traveling. He finally went back three years ago, graduating last spring, so why would he be talking about going back to school? And the question that escaped James the most: Why was he talking to him in the first place? After all, Carlos was the one who walked away from their friendship in the first place.

"Carlos? Where exactly are you?"

"You're not going to call my Mom are you? I don't want her to worry. You know how she gets."

James nodded even though he knew the other boy wouldn't see him. That answered another question. Obviously Mrs. Garcia would at least text him if she had known Carlos had been hurt, especially if he was in the hospital.

"I promise I won't tell her," James played along.

He heard a sigh on the other end before Carlos' voice returned, "I'm at St. Mary's over on Harper. Third floor. Room 323."

James nodded, running back to his desk grabbing a sticky note as he jotted everything down, "Got it! Carlos, stay there. I'm on my way!"

"Awe, Buddy. I knew you missed me," Carlos teased with a small giggle. "Hurry up and bring me a corndog!" he added.

James smiled affectionately as he stared at the piece of paper in hand, "I'm on my way."

**XxXxXx**

"Really James? Are you insane? You can't go in there!" Logan began to argue as the elevator doors closed, leaving them alone for the few moments it took to travel the three floors of the hospital. "He screwed you over once and now you're going to let him do it again?"

"Logan, please!" James spoke for the first time since Logan began his crusade. "Carlos needs me!" His knuckles whitened as he griped the fast food bag tighter in his grip, trying to hide the slight tremble he had developed since leaving his office.

The elevator came to a halt, dinging as the door began to open slowly. Thinking fast, Logan hit the close button, forcing the doors to shut, leaving behind some pissed off people waiting to board. He hit a random floor and waited for the elevator to shutter as it began to move before pushing the stop button, pausing the ascend.

"James do you hear yourself?" Logan desperately tried to reason with his younger friend over the buzzing sound of the emergency stop button. "Where has he been the past five years, huh? Where was he when you became an alcoholic? Where was he all those times you landed your sorry ass in jail? Where was he when you relapse every single year around this time of the year? The same fucking time of the year that he left you and now he calls because he bumped his head, you're going to run back to him with open arms?"

James glared at his best friend trying to block out everything he had said, but he couldn't ignore the truth. The truth hurt and so did he. It was all Carlos' fault and now he was rushing back to him without a second thought. Truth is, he still loved the bastard. The same bastard who ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. The same bastard that ended their life long friendship over some stupid argument. The same bastard that no matter how hard he tried, not a day goes by that he can't stop thinking about.

Not this time!

This time it was James' turn to do the hurting. This time James was going to be the one who ended the friendship before it had a chance to rekindle. His time was overdue and he couldn't care less if he was lying in the hospital hurt and broken. For five years James had felt hurt and broken inside. It served him right after everything he had put James through the past five years while he went off to live his happy, perfect life. A happy perfect life James was ready to destroy.

"James?" Logan called out trying to catch his attention when he noticed the younger man was now off in his own little world.

James' oblivious look turned to anger, before his eyes lit up with his plan in mind. With his mind made up, James tore opened the fast food bag, pulling the corndog befor taking a huge chunk out of the greasy cuisine before throwing it back into the bag.

"Does this mean we're leaving?" Logan asked hopefully.

James shook his head, releasing the emergency button before hitting the third floor button repeatedly until the elevator began to descend.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" James growled through clenched teeth before exiting the lift before the doors were barely opened.

Logan rushed after him in confusion, pleading with him one last time until they finally reached room 323. James reached for the door handle, taking a final breath as he gathered all his thoughts in one, making sure not to leave any horrible detail out, but before he could open the door, it swung opened on his own accord, bringing him face to face with an ex-friend from the past.

**Author Note: ** Poor James is conflicted. He'll learn more about what happened to Carlos in the next chapter and you'll get to meet Kendall then too :) Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Random thoughts? Tell me what you think! 8)


End file.
